1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a latch assembly for holding a stabilizer foot of a backhoe in a predetermined position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Backhoe loaders are popular work vehicles for performing a variety of work operations. Typically the backhoe portion of the vehicle is provided with stabilizer legs that extend outwardly from the backhoe to engages the ground to provide firm footing for the implement. Some stabilizer legs maybe provided with reversible stabilizer feet having a dirt position and a street position. Such a reversible stabilizer foot is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,079.
On the applicant's backhoe loaders having reversible stabilizer feet, the applicant has previously used a catch comprising a strap that must be rotated into and out of position to hold the reversible foot in place. To secure the strap an operator needs to tighten and loosen a bolt resulting in a time consuming operation.